


Juste lui, moi et quelques tombes

by Taraxacum



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e23 All Our Yesterdays, F/M, Gen, UA de All Our Yesterdays
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taraxacum/pseuds/Taraxacum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecrit pour Squee_mag, sur le thème Fic en noir. J'ai eu la main lourde sur l'angst, soyez prévenu!</p>
<p>Le plus prudent des capitaines finit par se croire invincible, par se dire qu’il y aura toujours un ingénieur à l’accent écossais pour forcer son équipement au-delà du connu, j’allais presque écrire au delà des forces de la physique, toujours une princesse alien qui saura convaincre ses parents de ne pas exécuter une sentence, contre un sourire ou une nuit, toujours un vaisseau allié débarquant au dernier instant, les moteurs rugissants comme le dernier roulement de tambour d’une charge.</p>
<p>Jusqu’au jour où cela n’arrive pas, justement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juste lui, moi et quelques tombes

C’est une plaine glacée, un désert sans fin qu’un observateur pourrait croire s’étendant à l’infini, brisé seulement par la silhouette d’un blanc plus sombre des falaises, un endroit où l’espoir gèle et où les forces s’amenuisent. C’est ici que nos jours finiront, à des siècles et des années lumière des planètes qui nous ont vus naître. J’aurais presque pu l’accepter, me faire une raison, consacrer toute mon énergie à améliorer notre vie ici dans ces conditions difficiles, nous qui sommes tombés du confort d’un siècle avancé à un âge de glace où vivre de chasse et de pêche est la seule solution et où la moindre appendicite nous sera fatale, alors que personne n’en était mort depuis plusieurs siècles au moment de notre naissance…J’aurais presque pu l’accepter sans le drame qui a débuté notre vie ici et qui a su briser ce qui aurait pu être avec tant de force, de douleur, que survivre semble désormais accessoire, une habitude plus qu’autre chose. Cependant, ce n’est pas pour me plaindre que j’écris ceci.

Avec les années, les plus extraordinaires merveilles elles-mêmes finissent par nous sembler acquises. Avec les années, cet étrange mélange que constitue l’aventure spatiale finit par être la routine : une succession complexe d’ennui épuisant, car même le plus fasciné des astronomes ne peut tourner qu’un certain temps autour d’une naine blanche avant de trouver le temps long, et de terreur abjecte tandis que les phasers trillent et tuent, que les virus aliens se répandent trop vite pour être jugulés ou qu’un ordinateur se prenant pour un dieu décrète votre mort.

C’est étonnant, comme l’esprit humain s’habitue à tout. Aux Klingons, aux intelligences artificielles, aux peuplades barbares et aux peuples plus avancés que nous, aux traîtres terribles et aux héros tragiques, aux voyages dans le temps et aux hyperboles autour des étoiles… Le plus prudent des capitaines finit par se croire invincible, par se dire qu’il y aura toujours un ingénieur à l’accent écossais pour forcer son équipement au-delà du connu, j’allais presque écrire au delà des forces de la physique, toujours une princesse alien qui saura convaincre ses parents de ne pas exécuter une sentence, contre un sourire ou une nuit, toujours un vaisseau allié débarquant au dernier instant, les moteurs rugissants comme le dernier roulement de tambour d’une charge.

Jusqu’au jour où cela n’arrive pas, justement.

Jusqu’au jour où on arrive trop tard, où le soleil explose, où l’allié périt, où le voyage dans le temps se fait sans retour et où l’ami ….je ne suis pas encore prêt à en parler, mais il le faudra bien, au lieu de tourner ainsi autour du sujet. Je n’ai après tout qu’une surface limitée pour écrire, que bien peu d’encre, et qu’un seul réceptacle assez solide, et assez étanche, pour que la confession que j’y enfermerai passe le temps et soit un jour retrouvée. Bones disait toujours que j’aimais faire des discours, que c’était presque un pré-requis quand on montait en grade.

Je ne suis pas sûr d’être prêt à parler de Bones, pourtant…

Reprenons : je suis le Capitaine James T.Kirk, commandant le vaisseau Enterprise, de la Fédération des Planètes Unies. A la date stellaire 5943.7, nous avons reçu l’ordre d’évacuer la planète Sarpeidon, que son étoile sur le point de devenir une nova menaçait. Il s’est finalement avéré que le peuple de ces lieux n’avait nullement besoin de notre aide : maîtrisant le voyage temporel, ils avaient trouvé refuge dans leur propre passé. Hélas, l’officier en second, M.Spock, l’officier médical du bord, le Docteur McCoy , et moi-même, nous trouvâmes pris dans les rayons de cette machine.

Il serait trop long de décrire les péripéties qui en ont résulté. Que celui qui trouve ces mots avise seulement Starfleet Command : tout vaisseau ayant l’intention, ou courant le risque, d’effectuer un saut temporel à l’époque pré-Surak devra impérativement ne pas compter de Vulcains parmi son équipage.

Je ne sais s’il s’agit de l’influence des millions d’autres Vulcains, violents et sauvages, qui vivent à l’heure actuelle là-bas, sur Vulcain, d’une conséquence du voyage temporel…peu importe. M Spock s’est dépouillé ici de toute logique pour n’être plus qu’instincts territoriaux, un mâle alpha dans son acceptation la plus primitive.

Le Docteur McCoy aurait pu en dire plus, sans doute, jusqu’à la zone du formidable cerveau vulcain qui est en cause.

Lorsque McCoy et Spock ont débarqué ici, une jeune femme seule y vivait, Zarabeth. De ce que j’ai pu reconstituer, l’officier en second a refusé de quitter cette époque, pris dans la violence de ses sentiments pour elle, sous l’influence des émotions vulcaines qu’il avait passé une vie à réprimer et qui s’exprimaient maintenant sans pitié. Les complexités de cette forme de voyage temporel seront probablement à étudier par Starfleet, s’ils peuvent remonter à la période appropriée, mais McCoy fut bloqué ici et maintenant par ce refus. Ne pouvant laisser mes officiers et amis, je pris alors la difficile initiative de quitter la période historique où j’avais été moi-même jeté pour les rejoindre.

Ce fut hélas trop tard. Si je m’étais décidé plus vite, qui sait ? Aurait-il vécu ? Serais-je mort aussi ?

Je n’arrivais que pour recueillir le dernier souffle du Docteur McCoy, tué par Spock dans une crise de violence jalouse. Il est probable que le docteur aurait su sauver un malheureux blessé comme il l’était, qu’il aurait sauvé Spock ou moi-même si nous avions été atteint ainsi, mais mes maigres compétences ne suffirent pas…McCoy est mort, sans aucune chance face à la force d’un Vulcain, mort d’une main amie pour une femme qu’il n’aurait jamais touchée car le docteur avait une conception de gentleman de l’honneur. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi démuni et incompétent, tandis que je tentais d’arrêter l’hémorragie, une main de Bones accrochée à mon avant-bras, comme une bénédiction. Combien de vies ces mains-là ont-elles retenues ici bas ? Quand elle est retombée…

Ceux qui disent les Vulcains sans émotion n’ont jamais vu le regard que Spock, dans un moment de lucidité, a posé sur le corps, quand il a compris…

Mon officier en second est désormais bloqué par les mêmes raisons liées aux modalités du voyage temporel qui empêchaient notre officier médical de repartir seul. Moi-même, je ne peux me résoudre à tenter de nouveau le saut temporel, à le laisser seul dans cette épreuve.

Je ne sais quels moments sont les plus terribles.

Ceux où il a toute sa conscience, sa mémoire, et où le destin de son ami et collègue, et le rôle qu’il y a joué, lui apparaît pleinement et où je ne peux qu’offrir ma présence silencieuse à celui qui n’admet pas assez d’émotions pour accepter ma pitié ? Que dire à un pacifiste qui a tué, dans un moment de folie, un ami, un frère, tout aussi dédié que lui à la paix ?

Ou bien les moments où il n’est pas Spock, mais ce Vulcain inconnu et territorial devant qui je ne peux que courber le dos pour éviter un autre drame…

Neuf mois et demi après cette tragédie, Zarabeth a mis un enfant au monde, le fils de Spock. Hélas, que pouvions nous faire, sans médecin, sans équipement médical, quand les choses ont tourné à la tragédie ?

Deux tombes accompagnent désormais celle de Bones, deux tombes que sa présence aurait sans doute pu éviter.

Trois tombes rompent la monotonie glacée, trois tombes que je visite tous les jours, accompagné de Spock quand sa mémoire est suffisamment défaillante pour qu’il ne se plonge pas en macération et méditation pour tenter de maîtriser sa culpabilité…

Mes journées se passent à veiller sur lui, quand il est conscient, et à l’éviter soigneusement le reste du temps et je n’attends plus qu’une chose : que ma tombe rejoigne les leurs.

Si vous trouvez ces mots, s’il est encore temps, portez-les à Starfleet.

Que le destin de trois officiers de l’Enterprise, s’il ne peut être évité, serve de leçon.

……..**F.


End file.
